A Fool's Golden Heart
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: "You are the only person in Panem who I could ever love." He wasn't heartless. He wasn't a villain. He was just a boy. And now he's gone...gone from my life. I just wish I could have told him I loved him back before he left. Cato/OC ONE-SHOT. Don't like, don't read. First attempt at a HG fanfiction! T for language


**A Fool's Golden Heart**

**Hunger Games**

**Author's Note: This is only a one-shot. My first attempt EVER at a Hunger Games. I know Cato is supposed to be one of the antagonists in Book One but I decided to make something different out of it. Don't like it, don't read. **

Even though he was trained to kill, to fight in the Hunger Games his whole childhood, there was still a part in him that was capable of love. I knew it because I saw it. We had been close friends since we first met as kindergarteners.

_He saw three boys who were not much older than me trying to bully me. He was there in a heartbeat driving those boys off. _

_ "It's okay," he said, with a toothy grin. "I won't let them hurt you." _

_ "Yeah but they're bigger than you." I exclaimed. _

_ "I'm Cato."_

_ "Helen," I answered. _

_ "My dad says that I'll start training next summer for the Hunger Games. What about your parents?" Cato asked me. _

_ "My mom doesn't want me to start. I don't have a father. We um — we don't talk about him. Mom won't say why." _

_ "We could train together and we can be unstoppable. I could fight for you."_

_I giggled and sat up from beside the tree trunk. Cato held his small hand out and I grabbed hold of it. _

_ "I'll be your champion one day. I promise, Helen." _

Nowadays I didn't see much of him. He was always training and I was always working with Mom. Cato and I only got to see each other on Saturdays. We both had those days off but he was around his other guy friends more. I missed him too much and Mom said I sulked too much. I walked home from the factory one afternoon and spotted Cato talking to a group of teenagers around our age.

"…who is she?" I heard one of them ask.

"Hey, Cato, girlfriend alert."

"Shut up, she'll hear you." Another girl hissed.

I could feel him staring at me even as I ignored all of them and walked on back home. I wouldn't let them see me cry. I was too tough for that. While Cato trained physically, I trained mentally. I refused to show any emotion towards anyone, knowing the Capital was probably watching our every move. So were the Peacekeepers. I couldn't stand them or President Snow but I kept my mouth shut. With a sigh, I closed the front door and smelled food as Mom cooked dinner in the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom," I called out.

"Hi honey, how was work?"

"The usual," I answered. "Need help?"

"No, it's almost done. Go get cleaned up."

"I saw Cato today."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he didn't see me." I lied. "So, anyway, the Reaping is soon."

"You didn't put your name in did you?"

"Twice,"

"Sweetie, it's a month away. You don't need to worry about it. Just go freshen up for dinner."

I sighed and headed upstairs and plopped on my bed beside the window. I kicked off my shoes and changed into a comfortable dress. I only ever wore dresses at home. I was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone that I actually liked dresses. Mom and Cato were the only ones who knew. Mom and I sat down at the kitchen table watching the news from the Capitol while we ate dinner.

"I miss him, Mom." I confessed. "I — I never get to see him."

"Wh — oh, why don't you just talk to him?"

"He doesn't even acknowledge my existence anymore. He would rather spend time with the people he trains with."

"Oh, sweetie, you know that isn't true. I know that if he hadn't gone into training that he would be spending every waking moment with you. I honestly don't like the fact that his father put him there so young. Cato deserves a happy life…perhaps a happy life with you."

"Mom, that's never going to happen to me."

"Helen—,"

"He'll find someone else who…" I paused. "I am not good enough for him."

Mom dropped her fork and sighed as I left. I ran upstairs to change into an old ratty pair of jeans and a shirt. I slipped on my boots and climbed out my window. I didn't need to think about where I was going. My feet already knew where to take me. I came to the little abandoned park and climbed up into the tree. It seemed like hours I was there just sitting on the thickest branch. When I looked west, I saw the sun half way under the horizon.

"Helen," his voice made me jump.

Only he knew where to find me. Cato knew all my hiding places. My mom was probably worried about me but I didn't care.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather rudely.

"To talk,"

"About what?"

"Come on, Helen, I saw you today and you saw me."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that."

I climbed down from the tree and jumped from the lowest branch. Cato caught my arm and pulled me back before I could walk away completely.

"Helen—,"

"Damn it, Cato, just leave me be. Please!"

"Hey, look at me!" he exclaimed. "What's going on? You know you can talk to me about anything."

_I love you. I love you. I just…I want you to love me back. _My mind was screaming this on repeat. It was really annoying too. I shook my head and tried to walk away but he stopped me again.

"Helen, why are you—,"

I couldn't explain what happened next. All hell broke loose inside me as I stood on my toes to kiss him. It was a couple seconds, sweet and chaste in my opinion. I'd never kissed anyone before so I didn't know how it would feel. He was just as stunned as I was. I pulled away before he could react. Cato released his hold of me and I ran. I can't believe that I kissed Cato. I mean, literally, I ended up kissing him. He probably hated me now. But I didn't care.

I climbed back into my room upstairs and dropped on the ground sobbing. I couldn't help it. I tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't end. Dusk fell and after a while my sobbing ceased. My window was still open…a draft blew in and I shivered. I went to close the window and listened as the door opened downstairs. There were two voices…my mom and Cato. They spoke in hushed tones but after a few moments I heard footsteps ascending the stairs.

"_Helen, can we talk_?" Cato asked, outside my door.

"Why?"

"_We need to_."

Despite my efforts, my feet dragged me to the door and I let him in my room. As soon as I closed the door his lips crashed onto mine. He cupped either sides of my face with his hands and pushed me against the wall. I placed my hands on his sides and let out a small moan as he kissed me. He bit my lower lip and I broke the kiss.

"Cato—,"

"I am an idiot, Helen and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being one and acting like you don't exist. You're my best friend."

**.::~**~::.**

_It was the night before the Reaping. Mom had been working late and Cato spent the night with me. He was lying on his back and I was snuggling close to him, my arm wrapped around his torso lightly. He rubbed my back with his hand. _

_ "Cato?"_

_ "Mm?"_

_ "What if I'm called?"_

_ "You won't be," he answered. "I won't let them pick you."_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "I'll be your champion. I'll fight for you until I win and I'm crowned."_

_I smiled as he kissed my forehead. _

_ "What about after the Games?"_

_ "I'll still fight for you. I'll always fight for you, Helen. Do you know why?"_

_ "Why?" I asked, nuzzling closer to him. _

_ "I love you. You are the only person in Panem who I will ever love more than anything."_

_There was a moment of silence as I felt the knot in my throat growing. _

_ "Helen, marry me. Look if I am chosen as Tribute and I don't win, the Capitol will look after you. You'll be taken care of."_

_ "Cato—,"_

_ "I'm serious. I know somebody who can do it for us."_

_ "How am I going to cope if I — if —," I stuttered. "I can't lose you!" _

_The knot in my throat tightened and tears threatened to fall. I sat up and looked away from him. _

_ "How long have you known me, Helen?" he asked. _

_ "Since we were five,"_

_ "Have you ever known me to back down on a fight?"_

_ "No," _

_ "I will win, I'll win so I can come back home to you."_

**.::~**~::.**

I fucking hated District Twelve with every fiber of my being. Mom sat on the couch, stunned as the Games ended. Sobs wracked through me and I dropped on my knees. My heart was aching in my chest…Cato…he. Mom sat next to me pulling me into her arms. Every part of me felt numb after the TV was turned off.

"He—he didn't make it—he promised me—I can't—," I cried, panicked. "I am going to fucking kill that bitch from District Twelve!"

"Helen, stop! Cato was the strongest to the very end. He fought for you!" Mom exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. "He died knowing that you are safe and protected here."

_I'll win so I can come back home to you. _

_I'll be your champion. _

_I love you. _

I just wish I could hear him say those words to me one last time. Mom held me as I continued sobbing. I could only see him in my thoughts. I panicked more, realizing that I never got the chance to tell him I loved him. I felt as though my heart was being ripped in my chest.

"I loved him and I never got the chance to tell him. I can't do this anymore, Mom. I can't do this without him!" I sobbed. "I'm going to fucking kill them all."

"No! Helen! Helen stop!"

There was a crowd in the town square watching the end of the Games. I shoved my way through the crowds, tears blurring my vision.

"Helen stop!" I heard my mother yelling for me.

"Fuck the Capital!" I yelled at the Peacekeepers. "Screw you!"

"Restrain her!"

"No!" my mother was screaming in the background as _they_ took hold of me.

_I'll see you soon, Cato. I love you. _I thought as the sound of a gunshot rang through my ears. The bullet hit me in the chest. I felt some pain at first but then as I started losing more blood, life was leaving me. I collapsed to the ground, a tear sliding down my neck. I smiled lightly as I thought of Cato…_you idiot; _I could almost hear him scolding me. _I did it for you. I love you. _I whispered before feeling my eyes close for the last time.

**.::~**~::.**

_Hope you enjoyed! If not, well, that's fine too. No flames please! =D Be sure to check out some of my other stories too like 'A Shadow of Hope' and 'A Jewel in Henry's Crown'! _


End file.
